1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filmstrip projectors and more specifically to apparatus whereby a projector operator can conveniently cause longitudinal displacement of an overdriven filmstrip to reestablish engagement between the filmstrip and a filmstrip incrementing sprocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional filmstrip projectors utilize a sprocket to increment the filmstrip on a frame by frame basis thru the projector. Typically, equally spaced pins extending radially from the sprocket engage complimentary spaced perforations on the margins of the filmstrip. Incremental rotation of the sprocket causes incremental longitudinal displacement of the filmstrip. Occasionally, the filmstrip is incremented until the trailing edge of the filmstrip loses engagement with the sprocket. This condition is defined herein as overdriving. Frequently, overdriving occurs when an inexperienced person operates the projector. In order to reestablish the engagement between the trailing edge of the filmstrip and the sprocket, it is necessary to gain access to the interior portions of the projector and manually displace the filmstrip to affect reengagement.
The present invention provides a means whereby a projector operator may conveniently cause displacement of the trailing edge of the filmstrip to affect the reengagement of the overdriven filmstrip and the sprocket.